Avallac'h
by Shadanakarah
Summary: This is a story of Avallac'h before he became one of the Aen Saevherne. It's a translation of a fanfic that I've been writing in Russian, a small part of it, that I did for fun. English is a foreign language for me, so I tried to keep it simple. If anyone English-speaking by any chance takes interest in the story, someone not scared of my clumsy prose, I am looking for a beta...
1. Chapter 1

That particular evening Crevan was spending lying idly in bed, his hands under his head. He was wearing a white semitransparent shirt and beige knee-breeches on him. For a while he occupied himself with examining a spectacular city view out of the window, counted the number of tiles on the mosaic floor, peered at the ceiling, adored the dancing flames of the candles. Incidentally, his attention was drawn to a pile of empty sheets of paper and crayons on the table. Struck by some idea, he quickly got up, fetching those and moving himself back onto the bed, sat down cross-legged and set about to work.

The first draft he made was discarded and cast onto the floor, with the second and third soon following it. The fourth one was workable. While he was leaning over it, the young elf's cheekbones slightly trembled and he smiled, his eyes sparkling dreamily.

His physique did not make him stand out significantly among his kind. He had a delicate frame with pale skin and shoulder-length near-white hair. His features were regular but perhaps a little too pointed: a triangular face with a pointed chin, thin lips and prominent cheekbones like wave crests. All that gave him a stern and at the same time sly foxlike look. A wide welcoming smile is not usually spotted on such a face but a mouth like his was rather well-shaped for a sneer.

His eyes were not too large, almond-shaped of the usual for an elf cerulean colour. Above them, like heavy dark clouds, brooded straight black eyebrows. Crowning it all was a high fine forehead.

Meanwhile the elf had finished his drawing and was holding it closely as if deciding if it did justice to the invisible model. He seemed to be content with the result and put the crayon aside.

Out of the window the city had been consumed by shadows with only the towers silhouetting against the night skies. Somewhere in the distance beyond the carved windows blinked dimmed lights, and one could hear a drowsy flute's voice. Even less discernible was a lulling river's whisper. But that Crevan did not hear.

* * *

He dreamt of the young she-elf from his drawing. A determined, dark-haired girl with green eyes that usually had a certain unbending look about them. But not this time. In the dream her face oozed doubt and fear. She was descending an endless staircase in a pitch dark tunnel of countless arches above her head. It was like falling down towards the core of the planet. Her tears fell off her eyes without touching her face and where they met with the stairs the floor was turned into ice which burned no worse than fire could.

The she-elf had made a decision, an irrevocable one, so that someone's perfect plan and someone's precious hope were breaking to pieces. And chaos consumed all.

To think in a human way is to think destructively. To cherish your petty dream above the well-being of the whole humanity is arrogance. This is your stumbling block, and not yours only but also of the ones you love.

* * *

Crevan opened his eyes. In the dark they gleamed with worry. He woke up with a heavy heart although the details of his dream had escaped his mind, He had a feeling as if something irreparable had happened or was going to happen soon. He snapped his fingers and with a click a sparkling white sphere came into existence. It flew upwards to hover right under the ceiling.

The elf lifted himself up on his arms and saw the drawing of the she-elf on the bed right beside him. As he looked he frowned. Searched for a quill and an inkpot, spotted them both on the table untouched. He hastily jumped out of bed, dressed himself and left the room, forgetting to put out the shiny sphere.

From the portrait looked the very same she-elf he had seen in the dream but her left cheek was marred by a scar seemingly left by ink.

* * *

The elf knew that the king had been already waiting for him, so he entered without pausing in front of the door. In a luxurious study, which reminded him of a museum, he found no one. Therefrom he stepped onto the terrace.

On hearing him enter the leader of the Alder Folk, Auberon Muircetach, interrupted his star gazing and turned around to face the night guest.

\- What's wrong, Crevan? You don't usually drop by at such an hour.

Auberon was wearing a light silky dressing-gown of green, adorned with intricate pearly ornament. Besides that, he was wearing nothing. His huge usually steely eyes looked grey in dim light. It was obvious that he had just got up.

\- I've seen a dream, - said Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha. - A disturbing one. I am inclined to think that it was not a mere dream.

His roving glance could not find a place to rest.

\- What you mean is that you had a premonition?

\- I think so... I've seen, - Crevan frowned, - Lara. Something has happened to her. Or is just about to happen.

\- Are you sure?

\- No... How can I be? I am not one of the Aen Saevherne.

\- Has anything similar ever happened to you before?

\- Not once, - he shook his head decidedly. - This is why I am asking you to find her and bring her back.

Auberon lowered his glance and for a while examined stone tiles on the floor.

\- If she is all right, she is not going to like it. But I will not take a risk of doubting your words.

\- In that case I am leaving now. Can I have some of your people join me?

He was about to leave but Auberon stopped him with a quick gesture.

\- Wait. You act like Dh'oine. Perhaps I should present you with a sword instead of books?

Crevan blushed, the points of his spiky ears turning red.

\- We'd better turn to our Aen Saevherne for advice. Go now. I will join you two soon.

* * *

Auberon stepped into the laboratory sweeping the floor with the flap of the same green gown he'd been wearing earlier, stepped without making a sound, so that Crevan and Muieritte noticed him only right in the doorway. They were standing leaning over a large sink-like brass basin filled with water. Upon noticing the king, they simultaneously stared at his feet, hidden by bedroom slippers he was now wearing. The knowing one gave Auberon a sceptical look.

In the king and Crevan's presence Muieritte looked ancient. One could not call him old, his face by no means was wrinkled, he didn't stoop but one had an impression that he was not a being of flesh and blood, but as if he was made of china and could moulder away from a careless touch. He was wearing a simple mouse-grey gown of rough cloth. His white hair was tied up in a loose pony tail. Crinkling his nose, the knowing one for a few minutes gazed into the depths of the basin.

Crevan was doing the same thing but could see nothing but for Muieritte's face. And he felt embarrassed at that. For a number of years he had been studying by now but it seemed like he had mastered nothing except for the sphere summoning and telepathy with unicorns. He had loads of knowledge stored in his mind, including the clear instructions as to how to use the basin but his practice had not made him perfect yet. When asked, he mysteriously said that secrets of the past and future were open to him. By referring to the secrets of past he really meant that yesterday instead of reading a paragraph about an immortal snake as he had been told to do, he had drawn a picture of a naked she-elf (not Lara). As to secrets of the future, he could nearly foresee himself eloping to a festival of pre-elfish music in a few days from now.

It seemed like Auberon was reading from his mind and could not suppress a smile. Sure, he was not a knowing one but he was older. And he was the king. He could allow himself a luxury of not being an expert in either magic or warfare. He was just Lara's father and that was enough for him.

\- I do not see that something is wrong with her, - Muieritte gave his final judgement. - She is in the Aen Seidhe sphere, in Loc'atal', to be exact. But that is all.

Crevan shamefully ventured to specify.

\- Are you sure?

\- I always am, - impassively said the mage.

"I wish I could say the same."

Auberon looked lost in thought before he spoke.

\- Perhaps there are other options we could try.

\- There are quite a few. But, personally, I do not think it is necessary to try anything else. But if this is what you strongly recommend...

\- In fact I do.

Auberon fell silent again. Crevan glanced at him, half-expecting Auberon's order to assist Muieritte which would mean him turning into a bookworm for a while and rummaging about the agents, concentrating his attention on things he would gladly put aside at the moment, all those spells and runes. He was sure to mess it all up now. Could probably by mistake even grow himself a donkey's ears instead of his own, already sticky enough.

To his relief Auberon decided something else.

\- Ride to the grove, Crevan. If you wish, you can take Eredin with you. Being in town bores him immensely.

* * *

There was a time when Eredin Breacc Glas was quite capable of friendship, like on that night when they rode towards the Grove. He did not get it, why they were in such haste, neither did he care. Recently he had been stuck in Tir Na Lia with the other riders and had been dying of boredom. The land was in peace and that is in peace that a warrior suffers. He was eager to show what he was worth, and now, that Crevan had snatched him from mundanity's grip, he was more than glad to join him. Eredin was proud and ambitious but that place in his heart that later was given to cruelty was now ruled by healthy filibusterism.

He was dark-haired and good-looking, with eyes that could cut like a sword which never left his side. On that night he was not heavily armored for he did not believe they would face any danger.

The ride was refreshing. The annoying city was left behind, and Fox and Sparrowhawk with three more elves, accompanying them, flew through high grass past a lake to the Grove of unicorns.

Eredin spurred his steed and, outstripping the others, took the lead. He managed to cast a side glance at Crevan and slightly grinned. In his heart he felt a little sorry for him, expecting that one day Fox would perish under a pile of his tomes or worse - would become just like Muieritte. "I am never mistaken." No wonder, that Lara'd eloped. Most likely, she was pouring her affection towards some stinky dh'oine. They are animals, of course, but contain so much more life in them than some... individuals who are as sterile as a phial in a laboratory.

In his turn Crevan did not cherish any illusions concerning Eredin's attitude towards him. He also could never understand how some of the Alder Folk could take interest in spending all day long in stuffy heavy armour, feeling important only when pointing at someone with a sword.

They had not yet reached the Grove when a splitting pain pierced the back of his head.

"Crevan saw a dream," - rang a crystal voice, echoing inside his body.

He pulled his horse to slow down a bit, fearing to fall down.

"And now Crevan is afraid."

He was mostly used to this method of communication but suppressing pain altogether was impossible. However, it was better than his first time when he had passed out.

Eredin and their three companions obviously did not hear a word but seeing Crevan loiter, pulled the horses as well.

"You know anything about it?"

"No. But we will help. Ride on."

He halted for a few moments, collecting himself, wiping sweat from his forehead, and they moved on.

* * *

The unicorns had heard them approach from afar. Their leader and navigator Azkaraht was the first to get to his feet. A few more raised their heads from the grass. The rest woke up from their sleep but remained lying. Their fur sparkled in the darkness with silvery, bluish and pinkish dues. A very rare black unicorn Vaksasvart was also present but at night was, naturally, invisible.

Azkaraht stepped forward and Crevan was about to dismount, when his mind was once again pierced by the crystal blade of the unicorn's voice.

"Do not waste your time. You should go now."

Scowling, Eredin was watching Crevan's tortured face. "I can't imagine what's going to happen to his front when he's fully knowing. With much wisdom comes much sorrow, indeed."

Meanwhile a dozen unicorns rose to their feet and formed a circle around the riders. Crevan nodded to the elves, and they came closer.

The unicorns patrolled them clock-wise a few times after which both the elves and the beasts slowly set off for the thicket of the Grove. Without breaking the circle they sped up until the trees merged into one blurry mass. With the unicorns' sparkling intensified, they ignited the whole party, forming a comet-like shape, flying across the ground. Then came a loud bang and the comet disappeared into the thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

No one knew exactly where, when and how elves had evolved. Some believed that they had been spawned by a race of creatures without a nose and a mouth but with three eyes. They kept in touch with each other by means of telepathy. That was why they had no need to collect and store information for generations to come. Compared to their supposed ancestors, the nowadays elves were a primitive tribe. It goes without saying that nothing can prove or overturn this theory.

Even if there had lived once a people from the legends, it was not clear how the elves could have stepped onto the downward path. Were they a little more modest, one could suggest that the elder race had simply bred them like wild goats. But no elf would ever accept that. That is why against all common sense the majority of the Alder Folk thought that their history had had no beginning.

There was a time when the elves had been but one people. They travelled from world to world through numerous portals hidden in all corners of the universe. There was a time when it was as easy as to go outside. Free to go wherever they wished, they drifted through space and time, seeking a better planet for themselves.

One day, while they were digesting a new world, came the Conjunction of Spheres, which initially was welcomed by the elves. The number of portals grew, giving more opportunities for colonization. At that point the present home of the Alder Folk was discovered. It was mainly populated by intelligent unicorns - even more capable navigators through time and space than elves; besides, the planet was also inhabited by a minor people, or rather animals, the ones later addressed as dh'oine. By that time they had evolved enough to know how to make a primitive tool with their hairy hands. Putting it in their anus, they would groan with happiness.

Then things got worse. Out of the brand new portals, many of which were not conspicuously hidden, stepped onto the planet all kinds of monstrosities that would eventually multiply at enormous rate. And the elves fell out of love with the world. Some of them packed their belongings and moved to the sphere of the unicorns to become the Aen Elle with time. The rest of them had a tender spot for their legacy and stayed. Subsequently, they came to be called the Aen Seidhe. As an experiment a few pairs of dh'oine were sent to them with a prospect of becoming a race of intelligent slaves.

After a few decades the Conjunction of Spheres was shut down and every one became rooted to the spot. The Aen Seidhe had a hard time facing beasts with dh'oine on their back. Their brethren, the Aen Elle, on the contrary found a place in the sun. As it turned out, their kind neighbours were not restricted to one sphere even without portals, they had a means of jumping from world to world in their genes. It goes without saying that the Aen Elle took great pains to win the unicorns' trust and the latter shared some of their wisdom with the elves. Still, no matter what, the unicorns never forgot that the elves were strangers in their land, and that their true small brethren were dh'oine.

Sure enough, all that witting was a mere legend and how true or false it could be, no one could ever tell.

* * *

\- It's not that simple. You see things from your own perspective, - said Lara, sitting on Cregennan's lap, looking gently into his eyes. - You people think that you got us cornered, that soon your kind will rule this world. You got the Aen Seidhe hide behind the walls of their cities. But what you don't know is that things are not the same with the Aen Elle.

\- Please, enlighten me, - asked Kregennan.

\- Hm... As we put it, man was gentled by the Alder Folk. We scoured him clean, dressed him and...

\- What?

\- We moulded a new frame of mind in him.

Lara paused as if deciding if Cregennan needed to know all the details.

\- To cut a long story short, they assist us in building our ideal world.

Cregennan frowned as he started suspecting something.

\- You mean to say that people clean up after you've used a lavatory.

\- I wish to correct you but there's not much to be corrected.

Cregennan broke into an unexpected laugh.

\- Well, well... I see we are not benefiting from your being in charge. Here we fare well enough without your "help".

\- I would not say so.

\- Why not?

\- You can't live a day without being at war with each other. All you do is kill. And what for?

\- And you don't kill?

\- In the world of the Aen Elle we do not.

\- So, what do you do out there?

Lara was glad to see him smile at the news.

\- All kinds of stuff.

\- What does your king do?

\- Oh, he has goals to pursue. He has his own life to live. You see, Auberon's task is to reign, not to rule. He makes decisions when it's really necessary. We also have the Council. But mostly, we let the life play itself out. A well-tuned system does not need a reeve.

\- I see, Auberon nestled down prettily and if I get it correctly, you are next in line.

Lara sighed loudly.

\- Not necessarily. The leader of the Aen Elle is chosen... prognosticated by the Aen Saevherne. Children do not usually inherit the throne.

\- So, you are not going to be a queen and I didn't ruin your career.

It was Lara's turn to laugh.

\- So, this is what you're worried about?

\- I am worried about how the "princess-and-pauper" relationship might work.

\- You should not. At least, not about that.

\- So, after all, there is something to worry about...

Lara frowned.

\- You are afraid that our alliance would not be welcomed by your folk?

\- That is not all.

She kept silent for a while.

\- The thing is, Auberon became our leader not because of the fact that he fits for it. To be even more exact, he fits for it because he has something exceptional about him. For the past few centuries we have seen many worlds and found something disturbing. Some of them, which only recently were full of life, have started to grow cold and some have turned to ice. It spreads from sphere to sphere even now and the process reveals a repeating a pattern. With time it will reach us all and no one will be spared.

\- When will this happen?

\- No one knows. We have centuries perhaps.

\- I - don't.

\- But I do!

All of a sudden, Cregennan realized that "they died on the same day" would not be their case. Lara continued.

\- So, the Aen Elle have taken certain steps in their hope to prevent the catastrophe. For centuries we've brought together elves with certain talents to rear the one capable of stopping the ice age. My father Auberon, for instance, is a carrier of that gene. Which means that...

\- You have it too. You breed yourselves like cattle, - he said with a blank face.

\- When your kings mate with daughters of other kings, is it not the same?

\- So... - Cregennan let go of her waist and she slipped from his lap, - Let me guess, you already have someone out there for you.

She looked into his eyes.

\- Would you want to return to him?

She grinned.

\- Not a bit. And I will not.

\- He knows about this?

\- Not yet.

\- And when he does, will he come running to me with a sword in his hand?

\- Unlikely. He has no idea what to do with it.

\- Even without a sword he would be an unwelcome guest.

\- Don't worry. If he comes, I will be the one to face him.

* * *

 _For Joik:_

 _Thank you for the review._

 _I must say that translating is tiresome and at times boring. It has no joy and sorrow of making a story. On the other hand, I sweat much less when working on translation. I've known from the start that it would never sound as in my native language, though currently I can't even say that I've worked enough on the original Russian version of the text. It's still more like an advanced and readable draft._

 _Yesterday I deleted the Russian version from the site, it has a new home now at another site where I go under the same name._

 _As to the "effortlessness of my prose", it is far from that. I've had a week of a hard time trying to imagine how Avallac'h would look like and act as a youth. Then another week of imagining him act in our world as an entity of our realm, not some digitally crafted model. But here I got help. Accidentally, I came across a person whose face looked 90% like his, the only difference being the length and color of his hair and the eyes. Besides, I've found on the internet a fan-made drawing of young Avallac'h which also helped a lot._

 _As to the story, it feels like I am not inventing it, but it reveals itself to me. Sometimes it just won't. Sometimes it's a painful process. At first I see it dimly, then with more details, until at last it allows me to see it clearly._

 _It's gratifying to know that someone likes the story but still even if no one did, the one, most eager to know it, is myself. And that is what keeps me going._


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Lara did on arrival in Loc'atal' was paying a snap visit to the leader of the city - Lierr Encreigh. He filled her in on why he had sought her help. She learned that over the past year five she-elves had gone missing. Disappeared along with their belongings, not having left a hint of their whereabouts. Two of them were married, one engaged. None of them had children. Their names were: Leigh Litte, Sha'rde, Om H'in, Cersa and Mindaal'.

The first thought was to look for them among dh'oine. The local mages directed their magic eyes to the nearest dh'oine settlements to find nothing. The adjacent woods were scoured too - with no result.

Accompanied by Lierr, Lara was taking a stroll in the Alders' garden.

\- So, no bodies have been found as yet.

\- Nothing of the kind.

\- Perhaps they left and do not wish to be found.

\- This is how it looks but what's the point? Have they forgotten their homes and their loved ones?

\- Maybe they don't wish to remember.

Lierr Encreigh was an excellent warrior but had a one-track mind.

"What happens to a people whose leader walks around with a sword?" - Lara thought.

\- I couldn't believe it. I have never heard of an elf abandoning home of their own free will.

"Then you obviously missed an important portion of our history."

\- However, I am very much counting on your help, Lara. Where my mages have failed, you...

\- To tell the truth, this all sounds immensely intriguing, - she interrupted him, wishing to get rid of his company as soon as possible. With her hand she gently touched a graceful statue of a young she-elf who seemed to be lost in thought watching the splashing water of a fountain nearby.

\- We have prettier sights than in Tir Na Lia, wouldn't you agree? - he asked flashing a smile at her.

"What a coax. Or is it him flirting with me?"

\- Hm... It is hard to tell. We are just not at the height of our splendor yet.

\- We have richer heritage.

\- I can't but agree.

\- We just need some patching up to do.

Lara grinned a galvanic smile.

* * *

By the evening of the following day she had already visited the families of the missing she-elves and had not found out anything out of the ordinary. The she-elves had not been acquainted with one another. Some went missing in broad daylight, some in the dark of night. The only thing they had in common was that every now and then each of them left town and returned after a day or two..

"There's literally no place to go here. The nearest Aen Seidhe town is over a hundred miles away. However, within a halfday ride there is a Dh'oine stronghold Tsutfuul'. The she-elves are not there, that is certain."

Lara made up her mind that she would start from there. Maybe her shrewd green eyes would be able to see what the magical ones had missed. She could have asked Lierr's people to accompany her but her intuition was telling her not to. She spent the night in Loc'atal' and set off at dawn. Once outside the gates, she stepped into thick cedar woodland. Among high trees snaked a wide road to Tsutfuul'. The rising sun sliced the cool air into gleaming stripes. Lara would dive in and out of shadows, would narrow her eyes and blink. It looked like her steed knew the way and trod down the road with no haste, sniffing the air and snorting contently.

At noon something peculiar caught her eye. A patch of trodden grass at the roadside. It even looked as if it continued farther into the woods. One could doubt if it was there at all. Lara laughed at herself amused at the thought that she was actually on a rescue mission and it seemed that she was getting somewhere. How could it be that she just found something that Lierr's mages had missed?

Lara turned her steed to follow the trail. She barely stepped off the road and into the woods when she heard a rider approaching. Measured clatter of hoofs. Whoever it was, the rider was not in a hurry. Perhaps if she stayed still, she would not be spotted. However, having reached the place where Lara had turned, the rider stopped.

Too late. The rider noticed her. Silence.

\- I believe, I'm going your way, - she heard a melodic voice.

Dh'oine. A male.

Suddenly Lara went numb. It seemed, for an eternity she was standing there paralyzed without a slightest hint what to do. To run for her life? Definitely not. Pretend not be there or to be deaf? Silly. Collecting herself, she turned her steed a second time and, scrunching the bushes made her way back onto the road.

She spotted a man on a black horse. By his expression she could tell that he hadn't expected to see what he saw now.

\- Are you lost? Or did you hear me approach and wish to avoid our meeting?

Lara had not decided yet if she should lie or not, so she was faking shyness.

\- But no, I see, you're not lost. In a place like that one wouldn't fail to notice a road under one's feet. So, I presume, you got scared. Which is not the case either. Elven sorceresses don't easily get intimidated.

He watched her, his eyes narrowed in amusement, a corner of his mouth about to crack into a mocking smile.

\- I'm forced to conclude that you are going my way. The question is: have you any idea where you're going at all?

Lara decided to act on the defensive.

\- Who are you?

\- Cregennan of Lod. I live nearby, in Tsutfuul', - he waved his hand in the direction of the stronghold, as yet invisible beyond the trees. - And you're from... Loc'atal'?

\- Yes and no. I've been there on a visit but my homeland is much farther.

Cregennan paused as if hoping that the she-elf would find silence uncomfortable and speak out.

\- I am Lara of the Aen Elle.

\- I've noticed that, - he smiled showing his white human fangs. He had pale skin and pitch-black hair that reached his shoulders, and his face had a triangular shape, similar to Crevan's, with balanced and slightly rounded features.

"Why do dh'oine men have more manliness about them than our males?"

\- To be honest, I am willing to hear a thrilling story about elven sorceress Lara and her adventures. Curious to know what she's doing on a road leading to a human stronghold.

Struck by his impudence, Lara could not make herself utter a word.

\- Let me guess. Along the way something peculiar caught her eye... Don't get mad at me. We both understand that I was not making for the elven town. So, where do we stand? I'm bound to turn now and here you are - blocking my way. I can't move on or turn around without enquiring about your intentions. From what I see you're eager to follow the trail.

At that Cregennan's face saddened.

\- I can sense a knowing one with my eyes and ears shut. I can't just let you go.

Lara tried to listen to what her intuition was telling her and it seemed like its silence was a good sign. She dismounted. So did Cregennan. He was shorter than she but that was to be expected. He was thin and well-shaped, wearing a black leather cloak. A mage. Or a cultist. Which is almost the same.

\- In Loc'atal' a few elves have gone missing. I'm looking for them.

\- Then you're headed in the right direction, - confessed the mage.

\- They're alive?

\- Alive and kicking.

\- So, if I follow the trail, I'm going to find them?

\- Possibly, - he paused before he spoke again. - But I would ask you not to do that right now.

\- Why not?

\- I don't know if I can trust you. If _we_ can trust you.

\- Who are "we"?

\- "We" are myself and... those lost elves.

\- And what if I were to ignore your request?

\- I would have to go with you.

\- So, what's your proposition?

Cregennan slowly mounted his horse.

\- I propose that you have a ride to Tsutfuul' with me. We'll come back here later. Today. Or perhaps tomorrow.

"What a strange plan" - thought Lara, leaping gracefully into the saddle.


	4. Chapter 4

In an hour Tsutfuul' was revealed before their eyes as a heavy squat stronghold. Another quarter of an hour passed and they saw the gate but Cregennan strayed off the road and for a while they rode along the city wall. A few dh'oine noticed the riders but it seemed like they didn't care at all at the sight of the she-elf accompanied by a mage.

At one point Lara spotted a stone staircase implanted right in the wall. Without dismounting they climbed to the top and walked a downward track until they reached an arched passage that lead to the inner yard. Cregennan pointed at the door of the nearest house.

\- Ladies first, - the mage held the door for Lara to enter.

\- Those stairs in the wall are a threat to your safety, - she noted with a matter-of-fact tone.

The mage grinned.

\- Or so it seems. Make yourself comfortable.

He took off his gloves, throwing them onto a table near a fireplace.

\- And those dh'oine, I don't even think they recognized an elf in me.

\- They often see your kind. Wait here, I'll have someone cook dinner for us. I myself am not good at it.

Someone was quick and in less than half an hour they sat down to table. To be more exact, at first Cregennan did try to eat like a normal human being but then apologized and repositioned himself to an arm-chair, putting his long legs on a stool and his plate on his belly.

\- Sometimes I have to dine at court in Tretogor. Sheer torture, I must confess. I can't eat sitting at a table. It feels like I've been staked.

Lara's capacity for surprise was slowly fading. She made up her mind not to interrupt Cregennan's dining procedure lest he should overturn the plate and she - choke on her meals with laughter.

So, - she said when he finally had finished his meals and put the plate aside.

\- I owe you some explanations... You see, to a certain degree we are alike. Like you, I know something of the subtle art of magic. I am also on His Majesty's service. Officially. And unofficially I take interest in certain new social tendencies... Those she-elves left of their own will and don't wish to be found. It is common practice that new things run into fierce opposition.

\- I do not quite understand.

Cregennan gave Lara a long intent look and she averted her gaze not without difficulty. The vortex of his eyes sucked her in without leaving a single chance of escape.

\- There is a certain... man that I know. One day he came to me and said he was in love. He didn't look as happy as he should have looked. He said that the girl would never be welcomed by his family as she was... taller than he.

Lara gaped at the mage with her mouth open.

\- To cut a long story short, he asked for my protection. I kept my mouth shut. That was a few years ago. Their alliance turned out to be fruitful... Then more couples appeared. By that time I was so involved, that I took all the responsibility for the village. No one has found out as yet. But soon we are due to be exposed.

\- How many? - Lara whispered.

\- Around thirty. But it is not the only settlement. There are more. For others, however, I am not responsible.

\- What awaits them now?

Cregennan got up and strolled about the room.

\- No idea. I see two options. We're going to get a new race or start a war, with me right in the midst of it.

Lara looked at him with her eyes full of sympathy.

\- I could be of help, only if I knew we're fighting for the right thing.

\- What could be wrong about it? - he examined her face.

She lowered her eyes, avoiding his purposely. He chuckled.

\- Oh, I know your doubts. You, elves, think of yourselves as the Elder Race and view us as animals but I know that we are the same kind. Because if it were not so, your precious she-elves would not walk around pregnant at the moment.

\- What? You don't mean that! It's not possible! I don't believe you.

Lara jumped up from her seat, too embarrassed to dare look at the mage.

\- I'm leaving.

With a swift motion Cregennan caught her by the elbow and turned her to face him. If he could put shackles on her eyes, that was exactly what he did. His hands clutched her wrists. If it were a spell, Lara did not know how to lift it. Her restricted freedom now only allowed her to examine his countenance, to appreciate his appealing regular features. She closed her eyes tight to bring herself out of her daze.

\- I have nothing to say to you.

\- You don't have to say anything, - he said gently.

\- I don't believe it's all going to work out.

The mage touched her chin delicately.

\- And I think you do, Lara.

* * *

 _In case anyone has any doubts as to anyone's being a genius of a writer, I can advise to do the following. Make up a story in your own language, then translate it into another one, read the translation and, finally, the original text. You'll be amazed at how smoothly it goes now. Unfortunately, the translation will remain just as - how do I put it politely... ok, ok - baaaad... no, even worse than it seemed at first sight._


	5. Chapter 5

By noon of the following day the mage and the sorceress returned to the spot where they had met yesterday. The path was still there, hardly visible even near the road. Farther into the woods it got lost completely among webby ferns and high grass.

With Cregennan in the lead of their procession, Lara followed him step by step while gazing at his back. One would think she was under a spell - so mesmerized and content she looked.

\- You know what, - he said as he grinned, - now we are not just sentinels of some strange alliance but makers of a new world order as well.

Lara smiled.

\- You make it sound like it's something illegal. It's exciting and all but makes me shudder somewhere deep inside.

\- You're a pessimist? Ah, come on, we live in an interesting time. Just think about it. Would you now want to while away the hours in your - what's its name? - Tar Na...

\- Tir Na Lia.

\- Exactly! I mean, what was your life like without me?

Lara was about to correct him, to say that her life had not been boring, that she had seen a lot of worlds, had had the honour of travelling with Azkarat himself. It was a full life. Besides she was not alone. She had a family. And she had Crevan.

However, at that point she realized that in actual fact Cregennan was right. The truth was that all the Spheres she had visited, all the weird creatures she had encountered did not seem to matter a thing now. She could remember the past but dimly, as if through a semitransparent curtain or a reflection in a false mirror. It was like a gigantic canvas, all faded and dull. With every step she made the past was literally letting Lara go.

\- I've never spent a single night in the village, - Cregennan went on. - There was no one to keep me company. I'm hoping that tonight you'll relieve the monotony of my life.

The path widened, giving space for two. Lara snatched at a chance to appreciate the mage's chiseled side-face.

\- I need to let my father know that I'm not planning to return, - she touched upon a sensitive subject.

Cregennan pursed his lips.

\- I wouldn't want you to let him know in person.

\- What's your proposition?

\- Write him a letter, - he tried to turn it into a joke.

Lara slightly winced.

\- Who will be the messenger?

\- Oh, you could ask someone of your own kind. Let them have a short vacation in Tir Na Lia. Or you could have a unicorn do the job. Tie a note to the horn.

Lara giggled and smiled sadly.

\- Not such bad ideas. It's what a coward would do. We are not criminals to hide or send messengers. I myself will tell Auberon. There's a slight chance that he will understand.

\- Let us hope. But besides your father, there's still someone else who would not let you go easily.

There _was_ someone else indeed who, surprisingly, had already stuck in her craw. Someone the very memory of whom aroused a bitter sense of guilt in Lara's heart. Someone of whom she had been so fond of a short while ago. Someone whom she hated now, not because he could hurt her but because she was going to hurt him. Now she could not understand where in his face she had used to see so much charm. She could only visualize his unforgiving and cold cerulean eyes that would execute her for her betrayal.

Cregennan snapped her out of her trance.

\- Does he love you?

\- I believe so. Very eager to serve his people in various ways...

\- You think, he's going to be _very_ broken-hearted?

\- Undoubtedly.

\- He's the rancorous type?

\- Unlikely.

\- What makes you think so? - asked the mage lifting his brows.

\- Hm. He's much younger than myself. Even younger than you, I guess. An aspiring Aen Saevherne. So far he lacks tools for revenge.

\- Nothing to worry about then, - he said with a sigh of relief.

\- That's not the point.

\- And what is?

\- I just don't rejoice in breaking anyone's heart.

All of a sudden the mage seemed to have lost all his patience.

\- If so, you are welcome to rejoin him. Let's pretend that nothing happened between us and you two can have your super elven baby.

Lara stretched her hand and touched his chin to make him face her, shut his mouth with a kiss.

After about an hour the woods gave way to a vast clearing with a few dozen newly built houses. Amidst the village Lara saw a spot for a bonfire fenced by a circle of large boulders. Nearby she noticed two young she-elves talking to a dh'oine man. They were standing so close to one another, the females taller than the males. Such an uncommon sight, such unbelievable proximity. They too noticed the sorceress and it was impossible to tell who was astonished more.

\- Lara Dorren aep Shiadal, - pausing upon each word said one of the she-elves once she regained the ability to speak.

Lara couldn't tell which of the two feelings expressed on her face was dominant - worry or hope.

\- I know you. I've seen a picture of you in Loc'atal'. You're Cersa.

\- I am, - the she-elf nodded.

The rest of the she-elves and dh'oine peeped outside and left their houses, curious what was going on. Cregennan stepped forward to reassure the villagers.

\- No need to worry, - he said. - We've gained support of a strong ally.

* * *

No vacant house was available, so Cersa and her man squeezed up a little to make room for the mages.

Lara was sitting on a bed, wondering how it could have happened that in her entire life, including that period that she had been coupled with Crevan, she had taken so little interest in the attention from the opposite sex. And the last two days that new interest of hers had grown immensely, distracting Lara from everything else.

"Where is he?" - she thought, biting her lip impatiently. "I couldn't wait much longer."

At last the mage returned and interrupted her musings.

In the next room behind a thin wall was the she-elf Cersa. She was now certain that Lara Dorren aep Shiadal was their ally indeed.


End file.
